


Making Glove

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *фр.— Votre cuir, monsieur! - Ваша кожа, месье!— J’arrive - Я иду—  Merci, cela devrait être parfait - Спасибо, это будет идеально
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Torquil Travers
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Making Glove

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [制作手套](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918531) by [GalacticWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticWalker/pseuds/GalacticWalker). 



__

Мансарда в Париже, 1904

Торквилу Трэверсу двадцать восемь лет. У него есть жена и ребёнок, и скоро появится второй. У него достойная работа младшего аврора, с перспективной карьерой, которую он планировал. Трэверс ведёт респектабельную жизнь. Он платит налоги, хорошо ладит со своими соседями и обеспечивает семью.

Недавно отдел Трэверса поручил ему следить за Альбусом Дамблдором. Это предполагало ежедневные поездки в Париж и обратно, где в настоящее время проживает Дамблдор. Геллерт Гриндельвальд набирал последователей по всей Европе, и, хотя Дамблдор, по всей видимости, разорвал все связи со своим старым «другом», британская магическая правоохранительная служба все еще хочет, чтобы Дамблдор был под наблюдением.

Трэверсу предоставили свободу в методах, и он очень серьезно отнёсся к наблюдению за ним. Дамблдору двадцать три года, он всего на пять лет младше Трэверса, но он молод и свободен так, как сам Трэверс никогда не был и даже никогда не мог надеяться. Дамблдор импульсивен и непредсказуем. Иногда он остается в постели до полудня; иногда он гуляет вдоль каналов, независимо от того, как рано приходит Траверс. Из-за этого его трудно отследить.

Магические зеркала, помещенные в чердаке Дамблдора, работали хорошо, пока он не очистил их на прошлой неделе. Траверс не мог позволить себе потерять из виду Дамблдора даже в его комнате, ведь тот мог связаться с Гриндельвальдом с помощью совы или даже по каминой сетке, а это никогда не могло случиться; только не на дежурстве Трэверса. Итак, Трэверс арендовал чердак по соседству, с небольшим волшебным условием Его французский был не великолепным, но хозяйка в любом случае не будет вспоминать их разговор.

Стена, отделяющая мансарду Дамблдора от Трэверса, стала прозрачной благодаря чарам, которые Трэверс довел через некоторое время до совершенства.  
Подавляющие чары и заклинания, заставляющие не замечать его, защищают его от обнаружения Дамблдором. Чары, как правило, гораздо удобнее зеркал. Недавно установленные заклинания усилиления звука также были довольно эффективны. Трэверс слышит каждый тихий вздох и бормотание Дамблдора, когда он разглядывает свою стопку огромных книг, чем тот занимается каждый день в течение долгих скучных часов.

— Votre cuir, monsieur! — послышался голос со стороны стены Дамблдора. Кто-то приближался по лестнице.

— J’arrive, — Дамблдор открывает дверь улыбающемуся доставщику.

— Merci, cela devrait être parfait, — говорит он, принимая то, что выглядит как сложенная кожа. И, конечно же, французский Дамблдора идеален. Он расплачивается с мужчиной, который поднимает в благодарности шляпу, а после снова захлопывает дверь, не зная, что это никак не поможет его приватности.

Трэверс с интересом наблюдает, как Дамблдор разворачивает мягкую на вид кожу с тонким чёрным блеском. Он достаёт из ящика стола набор бумажных трафаретов, которые могут быть предназначены только для кожаных перчаток, и прикрепляет их на месте.

Дамблдор тщательно режет и сшивает кусочки от руки. Он занят этим большую часть дня до самого вечера.

Мысли Трэверса блуждают. Предстоящие выходные станут его первыми выходными за несколько месяцев. Он мог рассказать Фентону, его прикрытию, о съемной комнате. С другой стороны, Фентон не так предан работе. Фентон мог бы рассмеяться за спиной Траверса и обвинить его в том, что он подлизывается к Пилливиклу. Хуже того, он мог бы обвинить Трэверс в неком извращенном вуайеризме, особенно учитывая репутацию Дамблдора, так что он не станет этого делать. Необоснованные слухи такого рода разрушили карьеру и менее статусных людей.

Раньше, прежде чем появился ребёнок, Трэверс брал Нэнси на танцы в субботу вечером. Он все ещё может предложить это, попросить Нэнси устроить няню на вечер, но он уже знает, что это будет бессмысленно. Нэнси ненавидит расставаться с дочерью, даже ради того чтобы провести время с мужем. Траверс старается не находить это оскорбительным, но кажется, что чем дольше они женаты, тем больше Нэнси принимает его как должное, и тем холоднее становится их брачная кровать.

Еще пять лет, максимум десять, и его дети будут достаточно взрослыми, чтобы Нэнси могла вернуться к нему. Работа Траверса связывает его с разными магическими семьями, и он больше всего завидует богатым чистокровным. Кажется, что они без особых усилий поддерживают активную социальную жизнь, одновременно пополняя численность чистокровных детей. Семья Нэнси старая и респектабельная, да, но несколько провинциальная. Впрочем, слишком поздно сожалеть об этом.

Дамблдор сделал красивые перчатки. Они рассчитаны на мужские руки, и он даже примерил их, поэтому Трэверс полагал, что он сделал их для себя. Почему, черт возьми, он сделал их вручную, Трэверс не понимал, его репутация в магии была такой, какой она была, но это всё же казалось достаточно безобидным.

Наконец, довольный формой и размером, Дамблдор отрывает концы ниток и обращается к книге на своём столе. Все становится действительно интересным, когда он направляет свою палочку на перчатки и начинает напевать.

Заклинания не были на латыни или чем-то, что мог бы распознать Трэверс, но он слушает внимательно, чтобы после попробовать восстановить это в памяти. « _… Че бх шма джаду дадм»_ , — заканчивает Дамблдор. Поток красных искр летит из его палочки, погружаясь в кожу.

Дамблдор хмурится и перчатки поднимаются, словно наполненные невидимыми руками. Левая перчатка берет кусок пергамента со стола и держит его неподвижно, в то время как правая перчатка макает перо в чернила и подписывается именем Дамблдора. Дамблдор улыбается. Его взгляд меняется, он осматривает комнату в поисках чего-то еще, что могло проверить его новые игрушки, и его взгляд останавливается на пальто, которое висит у двери. Перчатки переворачивают пальто, сглаживают его материал и ловко закрепляют все шесть пуговиц. Трэверс впечатлен: ему обычно приходится снимать свои перчатки, чтобы застегнуть пуговицы.

Дамблдор заставляет перчатки ожить и хлопать. Он явно концентрируется, но хмурый взгляд исчезает с его лица. Перчатки сплетаются вместе, щелкают пальцами и приветствуют Дамблдора. Он громко смеется. Ни разу он не пробормотал заклинание и не поднял свою палочку. Если бы он знал, что Трэверс наблюдает, то Трэверс обвинил бы его в том, что он хвастается, но, конечно, он этого не делает — это просто естественное великолепие. Траверс ненавидит его.

Перчатки бездушно падают на кровать, и Дамблдор начинает ходить. Кажется, его настроение изменилось. Он закрывает глаза, глубоко дышит, а когда открывает, он как будто готов к чему-то. Перчатки поднимаются до уровня талии, наполненные, какими они могли бы быть, если бы человеки носил их. Без предупреждения, правая перчатка бьёт Дамблдора по лицу оглушительной пощечиной. Дамблдор откидывает голову назад. Его щека краснеет.

« _Геллерт_ », — произносит он надломленным голосом.

Трэверс в мгновение настороженно встает со стула. Вот для чего он здесь; почему он следил за Дамблдором в те долгие скучные часы. Перчатки — подарок Гриндельвальду? Темный инструмент? За Дамблдором следовало наблюдать и ночью, — сказал Трэверс Пилливиклу. Пилливикл настаивал на том, что в этом нет необходимости, что заклинания слежения и оповещения, которые установил Треверс на случай, если Дамблдор покинет свою комнату, будут достаточными. Очевидно, что Пилвиккл ошиблась.

Дамблдор снова посмотрел на своего невидимого противника и перчатки набросились на него. Правая перчатка схватила Дамблдора за горло, почти не придушивая, но угрожая, а левая перчатка схватила в пригоршню его волосы.

Трэверс запаниковал. Дамблдор передал контроль над перчатками? Возможно ли, что это действия преступника Гриндельвальда? Что он должен сделать?

Дамблдор вскарабкался на кровать так, словно притащенный туда за волосы и горло. Когда он оказывается в центре, перчатки прекращают грубое обращение и начинают ласкать его волосы, сглаживая их так, как Нэнси успокаивает их дочь, когда у неё был жар. Всем известны слухи о дружбе Дамблдора и Гриндельвальда. Мог ли Трэверс быть свидетелем доказательств?

Дамблдор лежит неподвижно с закрытыми глазами. Перчатки разрывают его рубашку, заставляя его соскользнуть с кровати. Пуговицы ударяются о прозрачную стену, и Траверс поворачивается, чтобы покинуть комнату. Он сейчас постучит в дверь Дамблдора, решил он, соврав о случайном визите, а про объяснения он побеспокоится позже. Однако краем глаза через плечо он видит, как перчатки расстегивают брюки Дамблдора. Трэверс замирает, а во рту становится сухо. Перчатки, кажется, имеют проблемы с креплениями, и Дамблдор рычит в отчаянии. Он садится и стучит перчатками в воздухе, расстегивая собственные брюки и снимая их, прежде чем снова растянуться, закрыв глаза, продолжая свою фантазию.

Вот оно что, понимает Трэверс, с трудом возвращаясь к своему креслу. Дамблдор не подвергается нападению, он контролирует перчатки. И очевидно, что это насилие, грубость и сжатие горла было желанием Альбуса Дамблдора. Трэверсу тяжело сидеть. Конечно, он видел члены других мужчин и раньше, но только не в возбуждённом состоянии, как сейчас у Дамблдора, он почти прижимается к его животу.

 _  
«Золотой мальчик настоящий педик»,_ — бормочет Трэверс, раздраженный реакцией своего тела. Дамблдор не слышит его из-за заклинаний, но ему нравится сама мысль, что он мог это сказать. Он наблюдает, как перчатки плотно скользят по голым бедрам Дамблдора, и Трэверс снова говорит: « _Педик_ », громче, на этот раз выражая в голосе презрительную насмешку, которую он испытывает к Дамблдору. Дамблдор стонет в голос, и Трэверса это захватывает.

Перчатки касаются Дамблдора повсюду, начиная с его ног, которые он позволяет раздвинуть. Обе перчатки соскализывают назад к длинным ногам Дамблдора, останавливаясь на его бедрах, чтобы толкнуть его вниз, на кровати, чтобы после пробраться к его торсу, сжать и скрутить его соски. Дамблдор вскрикивает.

Траверс морщится от сочувствия. « _Ауч_ , — шепчет он, лаская себя через брюки, — _это должно быть больно»  
_

Перчатки тянут и скручивают, заставляя Дамблдора стонать, его член, невероятно, но всё ещё твердый после такой пытки. Хотя почему бы и нет? Дамблдору это нравится. Дамблдор делает это для себя.

Трэверс убирает с себя руку и неловко смещается в своём кресле. Это было возбуждающее. Было бы так легко представить что руки в перчатках были его собственные, представить, что это он контролирует Дамблдора, возможно, самого могущественного и, безусловно, самого красивого волшебника, которого когда-либо встречал Трэверс. Чего не сказать о нем самом. Он снова сдвигается и знает, что должен отвести взгляд, но не может.

Перчатка, на этот раз левая, вновь хлопает Дамблдора по лицу, и его дыхание сбилось. Это было слишком для Трэверса, чересчур шокирующе. Он снова прижимает руку к члену и ненавидит себя за эту слабость. В течение нескольких месяцев он не испытывал такого возбуждения. Это то, чего он жаждет после всего?

Обе перчатки хватают Дамблдора и за лодыжки и спускают его с кровати. Они разворачивают его: одна перчатка на его плече, другая на бедре. Дамблдор поднимает зад, сложив руки и голову на кровати, и Треверс шепчет: «О да», понимая, что произойдет через мгновение до того, как правая перчатка наносит три громких чередующихся шлепка по его ягодицам. Дамблдор закрывает лицо руками, скрывая смущение.

Трэверс сдаётся и расстегивает штаны. « _Ебанный педик. Где сейчас твой любовник-хуесос?»_ — говорит он, когда перчатки сдавливают. Спина Дамблдора красиво поднимается, и правая перчатка остаётся на ней, а левая тянется между его ног. Траверс ожидает, что левая перчатка возьмёт член Дамблдора, но вместо этого она накрывает его яйца, тянет их назад и — ужасно, восхитительно — в сторону правой перчатки.

Дамблдор стонет. Дыхание Трэверса сбивается, он не может поверить в то, что видит и слышит. Он надеялся, Дамблдор помнил, как поставил свои заглушающие чары. Перчатка, которая его ударила, успокаивающее гладила спину Дамблдора, а та, что у него между ног, ласкала его член, который выглядит невероятно твердым после настолько жестокого обращения. Дамблдор всхлипывает.

« _Пожалуйста_ », — шепчет он, и Трэверс видит, что он плачет.

« _Жалко_ », — усмехается Трэверс, рассеянно поглаживая себя. Это то, что тебя ждёт в будущем, тихий шепот на его совести, рискованные сделки в переулках, и ты никогда не найдёшь его снова. Он избавляется от этой мысли. Перчатки успокаивают мальчика на кровати — потому что именно так Дамблдор теперь выглядит с его заплаканным лицом и гладкой почти детской кожей — и Траверс говорит: « _Давай же, ты, чертов педик»._

« _Пожалуйста_ , — снова произносит Дамблдор, и перчатка, поглаживая, толкает два пальца в его открытую дырку.

« _Черт возьми_ », Трэверс хватает член за основание, чтобы не дать себе кончить. Его кожа такая гладкая и блестящая, он видит это сейчас, особенно когда пальцы входят и выходят. Чары — это то, что большинство мальчиков учат в тихих общих комнатах, и он знает о легкой невербальной магии Дамблдора лучше, чем большинство, но все же это застает его врасплох.

Бедра Дамблдора поначалу незаметно поддаются, слегка извиваясь, когда перчатки приспосабливаются в такт толчкам и поглаживанниям. Постепенно это заставляет тело Дамблдора реагировать очевиднее и сильнее. Трэверс с благоговением следит за темпом, и вскоре Дамблдор хрипит, откидываясь на перчатку. Левая сторона его лица, та сторона, которую почти видит Трэверс, более розовая, в отличие от его растянутой дырки, что становится темнее и готовой к тому чтобы её оттрахали. Перчатка, держащая член Дамблдора, замирает, просто сжимая его.

Трэверс сердито дергает себя за свой член. Каждый толчок — это небольшая потеря самооценки, но это слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться. Может быть, золотому мальчику может сойти с рук такая распутность, но Трэверс достаточно умен, чтобы знать, что это самое близкое между ним и Дамблдором, что он когда-либо получит. Он должен аппарировать домой в Лондон в конце дня, к смогу и дождю. Он должен быть в офисе вовремя. Он должен быть хорошим отцом.

Дамблдор кричит, кончая: _«Геллерт! Геллерт!»_

 _«Нет»_ , — рычит Треверс, хватаясь за член так, что это причиняет боль.

 _«Нет_ , — снова говорит он, задыхаясь, — _ты красивый ебаный педик»_ , и прижимается к невидимой стене, когда достигает своей кульминации.

Дамблдор лежит, свернувшись. Трэверс думает, что он мог что-то сказать безвучно, возможно, имя, но его лицо отвернуто, и Трэверс не мог быть в этом уверен.

Перчатки пачкаются и выбрасываются на пол.

Трэверс наблюдает за тем, как Дамблдор засыпает, и пока он ждёт, у него в голове формируется безрассудный план. Когда дыхание Дамблдора успокоилось, Трэверс беззвучно аппарирует в комнаты Дамблдора. На этот трюк мастерски способны все хорошие авроры, и Дамблдор, к счастью, не просыпается.

Быстрый Сомулус гарантирует, что Дамблдор не проснется, и Трэверс поднимает перчатки. Он проводит ими по собственной щеке и шее, чувствуя отвращение и странный трепет от слизистых следов, которые они оставляют. Новая волна возбуждения пронзает его, и он злится. Он бросает перчатки, оставляя их там, где он их нашёл.

Дамблдор больше не похож на мальчика и больше похож на мужчину вблизи. Его кожа все ещё выглядит гладкой и безупречной, и, несмотря на густые волосы на теле, на его лице почти нет щетины. « _Это честно»,_ — бормочет Трэверс. Он наклоняется и облизывает длинную полосу на спящем лице Дамблдора.

Кожа соленая и одновременно сладкая. На ней светиться слюна, создавая порочное впечатление. К тому времени, когда Дамблдор проснется, будет сухо.

Трэверс проверяет свои часы. Сейчас минута шестого. Рано, но допустимо.

Он собирает свой чемодан и аппарирует к точке c портключем. Дома в Лондоне его ждёт беременная жена.

**Author's Note:**

> *фр.  
> — Votre cuir, monsieur! - Ваша кожа, месье!  
> — J’arrive - Я иду  
> — Merci, cela devrait être parfait - Спасибо, это будет идеально


End file.
